


Peaceful Days

by Fundelstein



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Beaches, Childhood Memories, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), F/M, Moving On, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fundelstein/pseuds/Fundelstein
Summary: A Redux of "So Long, Oh Halcyon Days", an old fic for a writing prompt exchangeWhile on vacation with Tifa, Cloud realizes how happy he is.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Peaceful Days

They called us crazy, running off to Costa del Sol in the middle of fall. Yeah, it’s not at its sunniest and there isn’t much going on, but the crowds are non-existent, a school of dolphins keep hanging around the beach, and the locals have a habit of lighting bonfires in the middle of the night.

I’m glad we came here. I am _so_ glad Tifa and I decided to come _here_. Golden Saucer had sounded fun and all, but that place is way too glitzy for peace and quiet. Skying in Icicle Inn was on the table too, but Tifa wasn’t in the mood for cold weather. And Wutai… well, Wutai…

“ _I don’t get it,” Yuffie complained. “It’s not like you’re going on a honeymoon. Why don’t you just come my way? Haven’t you heard about Wutai in the fall? It’s gorgeous around here.”_

“ _As tempting as that is,” Tifa replied (with never-ending patience), “we’re supposed to be having some alone time. Having a friend pop in to visit kind of defeats the purpose, don’t you think?”_

“ _But Johnny lives in Costa del Sol.”_

“ _Johnny moved to Edge a long time ago, Yuffie.”_

“ _Ah, come on! It’ll be fun! You won’t even know I’m there!”_

In the end, we couldn’t get her to understand. Yuffie’s got a stubborn streak a mile wide. Bless her heart.

Meanwhile, Barret was happy to take charge over the bar (and the kids). Marlene’s probably the happiest girl in Gaia right now.

And now, we’re alone. We’re really, really alone. And it feels… good.

It’s still warm around here. Warm enough to walk out of a bungalow and on to the sand in nothing but a pair of board shorts. The beach is silent, save for the ocean rush. The sand’s a relief compared to concrete under my feet. Once I reach the water, the ocean tide keeps nipping at my ankles. It’s cold, too cold. In the best possible way.

Back at the bungalow, Tifa’s still sound asleep. I wonder, how long will it take before she notices? When she notices. Maybe, when my side of the bed gets cold? I hope she won’t think I’m going off to brood again.

I’m not. Really. I’m not.

But I guess that’s a good thing. It’s one of the few worries she has anymore. I can see it in her sleeping face, finally free from any trouble. God, I can’t get enough of it. I can picture her right now, lying on her side, cheek nuzzling against the pillows. She’s the most wonderful thing under those bright orange sheets. And… I… can’t… stand… orange.

Ah, how long has it been… since I’ve had such peaceful days?

It’s been so long. I’d almost forgotten what it felt like. I barely remember what it was like running through the streets of Nibelheim. Or exploring the nearby forest. Or avoiding the “haunted” mansion out of childish fear (in retrospect, it wasn’t childish at all).

For years, I’d forgotten the taste of my mother’s home cooking. And all of her failed attempts to make my hair calm down. And the warmth of her hugs on lonely nights. If I’d known the price I had to pay, for leaving all of that behind, for leaving Mom, for leaving… Tifa… I wonder, would I have gone anyway?

No, no point in thinking about it. If I hadn’t, it would’ve turned out even worse. Everything could have been _so_ much worse.

So much has changed. I don’t recognize the old me. That scrawny, teenage boy who wanted to be a hero. He’s nothing but a stranger now. And Tifa’s never been much of a damsel in distress.

I know how it feels to lose everything you’ve got. And I know how get back even more. The fact that I’m here, standing right here, is proof of that. I have friends I can trust, people who annoy me, two kids who are always counting on me… and the best woman on the planet, who’s probably dreaming of me right now.

The planet’s getting back on its feet, still wobbling on its weakened legs. But hasn’t someone once said, “Humans are adaptable creatures”? After all, we did build a new city, all around the ruins. We’ll find a newer path, a better one. And we’ll always start over, no matter how many times it takes.

So where does my quiet, little past fit into all this? Well, I miss it. I used to miss it even more. But now, it’s all just a gentle, distant memory.

I guess that’s what it means to grow up.

Hmm, I’ve run out of time to think. I hear the front door creak open, and then, it swings shut. Her footsteps thump against the front porch, muffled as soon as her feet touch the sand. Within seconds, she’s thrown herself on my back, clamping her arms around me.

“Hey, you.” Her lips brush against my shoulder.

I think she’s wearing my shirt. Nice.

I slip my hand over hers. “Hey.”

“Why’d you go?” she asks. “Something wrong?”

“No, just wanted some air. I’m fine.”

She squeezes tighter. “You sure?”

“Yeah, everything’s… alright.”

Just like she said it was.

I turn around, still in her arms. “Everything’s great.”

_And you’re right here. With me._

She looks me in the eye, then nods with approval. “Well, you’re smiling, so I believe you.”

Wait, I’m smiling?

Yeah, I sure am.

When did that happen?

Ah, whatever. Just go with it.

I duck down for a kiss. A nice, long kiss. She’s already prepared for it, settling into it straightway, curling her wrists around my neck. She isn’t prepared when I stop, sweep my arms under her legs, and pick her up bridal style. She gasps, actually gasps, and stares up at me.

“Uh… Cloud?”

I carry her deeper into the tide, quietly pecking her cheek all the way.

She giggles and hangs on tight. “Woah, wait. What are you…? What’s gotten into you? Cloud? Cloud? Cloud!”

So long to old memories. Time to go make some new ones.


End file.
